Take Me On
by KillerSinnerWhore
Summary: Darkish, CliffMissy inc. Not much else to report, so whatever. Really I was just bored.
1. Three's a Crowd

**Disclaimer: I don't own people or the ideas in Bring It On yaddah, yaddah, yaddah, and I'm surprised that the actual creators would cop to those shitty ass excuses for sequels. Point being, this is only a semi-original work that you are about to read.**

Missy sat on the leather sofa reading a cheerleading magazine and scoffing at the heavily made up perky bimbos jumping around with the gayest looking highschool boys she'd ever seen. She jumped when she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders. She whipped her head sideways and saw Cliff with an eyebrow raised skeptically, kneading her shoulders with callused hands.

"So this is what you do in your free time now? Hey you didn't get that outta my room did ya? Cuz if I find that anything under my mattress is disturbed I'm gonna be pissed-"

"Ew. That was just way more than I needed to know, big brother. You have a cheerleader fetish?" Missy asked, still looking at Cliff over her shoulder.

"Depends on the cheerleader," Cliff sigh.

"Like Torrance?" Missy laughed, flipping a few pages forward to a page that advertised athletic shoes.

Cliff put pressure in between her shoulder blades with his thumbs.

"Ow!" Missy gritted, grabbing his wrist and yanking hard.

Cliff tumbled over the top of the couch and landed on top of his sister. He smiled when Missy made an "oomph" sort of noise under his weight.

"Bet you weren't expecting that huh?" Cliff teased, running a finger down her exposed cleavage. Her arms were pinned under his chest, so she just squirmed to the best of her ability.

"Shut up," She retorted, trying to push him off of her.

"And you'd think that cheerleaders would have more. . . . . oomph, more leverage, more girl power!"

"You're an asshole," Missy replied with a sickly sweet smile.

"Bitch," Cliff muttered before latching his lips on to hers. Missy kissed back, as per usual after their little tiffs, and worked her hands out from under his chest, pasting her hands to the back of his neck to push his lips harder against hers.

Cliff managed to maneuver a little on top of her and get his hands under the border of her sports tank, but groaned irritably when he couldn't exactly lift it off.

Both parties uttered exasperated sounds when the doorbell rang.

"Dammit," Cliff grumbled, pulling away from Missy. "I'll fucking get it."

He stalked off, his bare feet making slapping noises on the linoleum floor, and Missy couldn't help the way she stared at his ass from the couch as he walked away.

Cliff swung the door open and grunted a sour, 'what' before seeing Torrance Shipman beyond the doorframe.

"Is Missy here?" She asked kindly, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Ah, no, you just missed her," Cliff said, scratching his head, "Yeah, she moved back to L.A. ranting something about ego psychotic cheerleaders."

Missy pushed Cliff aside and leaned against the door, "Hey, Tor."

"Hey," Torrance replied. "Are you ready to start practicing?"

"Ugh, yeah, I'm gonna kill myself if we have to do anything involving me associating with Courtney and Whitney though."

"No worries, I don't think you could lift Courtney, no offence, but she's been hitting the bon-bons pretty hard since I made captain," Torrance said.

"Ok, what are we going to work on?" Missy asked, walking over to the sink to get water from the tap.

"Just the-damn, I forgot the routine book in my car, one sec." Torrance jogged out to go retrieve the notebook containing the various routines and diagrams of what the team should work on and whatnot.

Missy turned and almost jumped when Cliff was sitting at the counter stool staring straight at her.

"What?" Missy said impatiently.

"How long 'til Torrance leaves now?" Cliff questioned, his mood taking a massive downward spike.

"I dunno, we're really busy, finals are coming up you know," Missy excused, taking a long sip from the glass in her hand.

"Fuck it, Missy, why bother?" Cliff said loudly, backing off of the stool and starting away from the kitchen.

"Don't be a dick just because you're not getting any, I mean, when was the last time when you had a real date with a girl who doesn't share the same chromosomes?" Missy retorted crossly, setting her drink down rather hard on the counter.

"Such a fucking rag," Cliff mumbled, walking away. "I'll be in my room if Torrance leaves before five. If my doors shut you'll just have to get yourself off then, sis."

Missy made a loud kissing sound and called after him, "Love you too, bro!"


	2. Chapter 2

Cliff woke up to a weight being shifted on top of him and groaned out of sleep, stretching out an arm to turn on a lamp by his bedside. He blinked furiously to find Missy on top of him, holding his wrists above his head, her knees on either side of his waist.

"Wakey-wakey, Brother Dear," She smiled at him.

"What the fuck are you doing in here? Did you forget I don't have an open-fucking-door policy? Did I not say 'go fuck yourself after five'?" Cliff mumbled crossly, thrashing half-heartedly under her, attempting to turn over and go back to sleep.

"Poor, little, Cliffy, always in a bad mood whenever he first wakes up," Missy tutted at him, shaking her head slowly.

"Eat me."

Missy licked her lips suggestively, "Planning on it."

Cliff closed his eyes, hoping that if he went to sleep Missy would quit annoying him. Missy leaned down and kissed him softly, eliciting an unintentional moan from Cliff.

"Ha! Knew you wanted it!" Missy bragged, making to jump off of him now that she'd proven her point.

Cliff caught her around the waist and flipped them so that she was with him under the blankets. He rolled on top of her and pinned her arms above her head.

"You see, I have this friend, and he has a problem. He's kinda in the red zone on top of this girl, who left him hanging twice today. . . ." Cliff said softly, bending down and mumbling in her ear.

"Only once, dumbass," Missy corrected, smiling at him discreetly.

"Nonononono," Cliff slurred, saying it so fast that it practically meshed into one word, also shifting her wrists over to just one of his hands so he could shake a finger at her. "See, there was that incident on the couch this afternoon, where _your_ friend came over and interrupted, then there was this thing that happened while I was sleeping. I'm being lenient by not counting this as one, since you were so eager to take off and all."

"You can't blame me that you're a twisted dick who has wet dreams about his sister. Jeez, can't even get pussy in your own dreams. . . ." Missy sigh.

"More like nightmares. . . . So what brings you to my hole in the wall?"

Missy broke Cliff's hold on her wrists and ran a finger down his chest.

"I dunno. . . . I didn't _want_ Torrance to interrupt us," Missy said in innocent tones.

"Huh, and to think, could've made it interesting for all three of us," Cliff pondered.

Missy hit Cliff's bare chest with a faint "smack!" with the flat of her palm. "Hey!"

"Jealous?" Cliff asked, almost innocently, running his knuckle along her jaw.

"No. . . . " Missy eluded, shifting uncomfortably.

"You don't mind if I fuck Torrance? Okay," Cliff shrugged, making to get off of her, but Missy grabbed his forearm and hauled him back on top of her, crashing her lips into his. Cliff tore his mouth away from hers and smiled egotistically, "A little possessive are we?"

"Shut up," Missy laughed, hitting him in the side of the head with a pillow. "Don't you want to make love to me?" She asked, arching her back to press her chest up against him.

"No," Cliff replied flatly. "But, what the hell. I'll fuck you." He grinned toothily at her and received yet another pillow to the side of the head.

Cliff leaned down, smiling, and kissed her full on the mouth. Missy slung her arms around Cliff's neck and pulled him closer. Cliff pulled her top over her head in one fluid motion, attaching his lips to her collarbone once it was off. Missy grabbed his chin and pulled his face up to hers to kiss him on the mouth when he resisted. He stopped, tilting his head to the side to listen closer.

"Shhh!" He told her, pinning her again so she'd stop making noise.

"What?" Missy laughed.

"Shut up. I think that was the door."

"Well what the fuck, Cliff, Torrance already left."

"I know. You see this is exactly fucking why I said don't come in here after five. Because now our parents are home and I've got a fucking boner," Cliff whispered harshly.

"So? It's not out of the ordinary for you to have a goddamn boner after sleeping. . ." Missy said.

"Don't be stupid. It's out of the ordinary, at least for mom and dad, for me to have a goddamn boner on top of you, now isn't it?" Cliff spat back, falling back beside her and letting her wrists go. "Get out."

"Fine," Missy smirked back at him evilly. She shoved her hand under the band of his boxers, letting her fingertips dance on his stark erection. When she wrapped her fingers in a firm fist around him he moaned, throwing his head back onto the pillow. Missy ran her hand up and down his length a couple of times. Missy lowered her lips so they hovered above his, daring him to connect despite the fact that their parents were home. "I'll let you deal with _that_ all on your lonesome," She whispered, licking his lip and removing her hand, then bounced off the bed and walked to the door.

As his sister left his room, just before the door closed, he hollered to her, "That makes three!"


End file.
